No Escape
by VampireForLife16
Summary: Sequel to Not Alone; Vladimir Tod has met a girl named DJ who just moved in. She wants to kill him. How much does DJ know? Will she go through with it? And what exactly happend too Elizabeth Sabrina Welling?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Memories**

Vladimir Tod was walking home from school.

_Hey, uh, Meredith. There is this party. And I thought maybe…we could go together? _

Vlad sighed.

_She was going to say no. I just know I it._

Vlad spotted his aunt's house. Nelly knew Vlad's secret. Nelly snuck out blood that was about to expire at her job.

"Hey Vlad!" the new girl yelled. Her name was DJ, she has just moved in across the street. DJ was tan with black hair, her freckles shown as she smiled, her glasses had Vlad's reflection on it.

"Hey." Vlad didn't feel like talking. He wanted to get home and relax.

"You know that dance?" DJ smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled.

_She wasn't going to ask me._

"Yeah." Vlad started to walk faster.

"Well. I was wondering…" DJ fixed her glasses. "Can you help with the decorations?"

_Phew._

"Sure." Vlad shrugged.

"Great." DJ said. "Also…"

Vlad stopped walking.

"Do you mind showing me around?" DJ asked.

"Sure…I guess." Vlad saw his house.

_Almost there…_

"Cool." DJ shrugged.

Vlad had reached his house and DJ was still following him. Vlad reached for the doorknob. DJ lightly touched his hand.

"I know what you are, Vladimir Tod. Keep your friends close. And your enemies closer." DJ hissed and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"**Mwommy I swaw a bwunny wabbit! I weally did!"**

Vlad stared at DJ.

_How did she know? She just moved here a week ago! She couldn't of seen me do anything._

"Vladimir. I have to go. There is a note for you on the table." Nelly ran up to him and pecked his cheek. She walked outside to be hit by the smell of brownies and fresh made bread.

"Bye." Vlad closed the door. He threw his backpack on the couch with a _thud!_ Vlad walked over and saw the letter Aunt Nelly was talking about.

On the front of the letter was smooth it had his name written across in blue pen.

Vladimir Tod

Vlad opened the freezer and grabbed a bag of blood. He plopped himself on the couch and tore open the letter.

**Dear Vladimir,**

**I have missed you dearly. You come across my mind every minute of the day. Not even death could keep me apart from you. Which is sad. Do not be alarmed at all. You may not remember me ,but when I go to your school please do not talk with me. We are now different as ever. Do not come near me , Vladimir. I am dangerous. You'll be ruining your reputation even more. Be careful , my love. Let the lord be with you. **

**I'll be watching you closely.**

**Red Blood,**

**E-S-W**

_E-S-W? Who is that? ESW…_

Vlad tore open the blood bag and his fangs shot out.

By the time he was done he heard a knock at the door.

He put down the letter and ran to the door. He quickly opened the door and saw a note at his door. Vlad quickly read it. His eyes widend in shock.

_What sharp fangs you have, Vlad. How am I not surprised? I'm watching you now. More then ever._

_- VHDJ_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"**Continued…of Chapter 2"**

Tuesday has approached slowly. Vlad was in his bed awake. He couldn't sleep at all. Why should he? Two people were watching him and for all he knows they could all be hunters.

Vlad stood and walked into his bathroom. He stopped and stared at his sink. He remembered when Sabrina cleaned his room and his sink. It still shined like it was only yesterday that she cleaned up Vlad's room. Vlad sighed, he still blamed himself for the death of his friend.

_If only I could have helped her. _

Vlad sucked in the pain.

_Forgetting about her was going to be harder than I thought._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Vlad was done getting dressed he walked into the kitchen. He was expecting to get smacked by the delicious food Aunt Nelly cooked but instead a note was on the fridge.

_**WENT TO WORK A EARLY SHIFT. LUNCH IS IN THE FREEZER. I'll BE BACK AT 8! **_

_**XoxO **_

_**Nelly**_

Vlad went into the freezer and grabbed a blood bag. He poured it in a mug and slipped it into the microwave. Vlad heard a knock at the door. He quickly opened it hoping it was Greg or possibly Henry, who was in Australia.

Vlad spotted another note.

_Who was sending these?_

It read,

_**You have a great taste in blood, Vladimir. See you at school.**_

_**- VHDJ**_

_At school? What does this person want?_

"Hey Vlad!" DJ ran over to him.

"Hey." Vlad stuffed the note in his pocket.

"What's that?" DJ asked.

"Nothing." Vlad said quickly. "Let's go." Vlad grabbed his back-pack and began walking.

"How do I look? Do you think I should keep the glasses or not?" DJ asked.

Vlad looked at what she was wearing. She wore a blue puffy t-shirt with a red scarf , she wore pink flats, and green pants.

_Looks like a rainbow threw up on her._

"You look," Vlad began. "Colorful."

"Aw. Thank you! I was trying to find a-" DJ got cut off by Greg who was in his car.

"Hey Vlad." Greg said.

"Hey. Who's that?" Vlad asked. There was a girl sitting in the front passenger seat. She hid her face with her long black hair.

"Oh. Um…see you at school." Greg sped down the street.

_That was…weird._

"You shouldn't worry about her. What about us?" DJ smirked.

"Wha- What?" Vlad walked ahead.

_She was crazier than I thought._

"I thought we had something in common." DJ said.

"Like what?" Vlad raised his eyebrow.

"You know. We both know your little secret Vlad."

"What secret?" Vlad lied.

"You're a horrible liar. Vampires are real. They exist. And you Vladimir are a vampire." DJ said.

"A vampire?" Vlad laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh. Your not a vampire?" DJ frowned.

"No, of course not." Vlad lied.

_That was close._

" Oh really? On your right arm you have your name in Elysian code."

" What?" Vlad looked at his right arm. On his wrist it was his name is Elysian code but he wasn't going to admit it to her.

"No. This is just a picture I made." Vlad spotted Bathory High.

"Cool. Have a good day, Vlad." DJ walked ahead of him.

Vlad looked around Bathory High. He found Greg talking to that girl again.

"Hey, Greg." Vlad walked over. The girl quickly grabbed her bag and left.

"What's with her?" Vlad looked at her leaving.

"Wow. You really forgot about her didn't you?" Greg shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**E-S-W**

"Who?" Vlad looked at Greg.

Greg grabbed his back pack and walked up to the girl.

She was yelling at him. Vlad could make out what they were saying.

"Greg! I told you!" the girl yelled.

"I can't keep this away from him." Greg hissed.

"Fine. He's listening on our conversation. I'll tell him." the girl walked back up to Vlad.

Vladimir knew that face anywhere. Her light blue eyes sparkled when the sun reflected on it. She hugged him.

"Oh, Vladimir." Vlad didn't realize she had a British accent. She let go and looked around.

"I thought you were dead?" Vlad stared at her.

"Vladimir. Sometimes are eyes play tricks on us in the dark." she smiled.

"Wait…" Vlad stepped away from her. "Were you the one sending those notes?"

"Oh. About those…I only sent you the first one. I swear." she cried.

"Why can't we talk with each other?" Vlad asked.

She grabbed his arm. "Not a good place for this discussion."

Vlad shook his head.

_Wow. This changes everything…she's alive. After five months she's alive…that means I'm not alone anymore._

_Not exactly Vladimir._

_Huh? What are you doing in my mind…?_

_This is the only way we can talk about this._

_Since when can you read minds…_

_Since…D'Ablo brought me back. _

_WHY?!_

She didn't answer. She walked into the school and walked to her locker. Vlad leaned on the other locker next to hers.

_I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me what happened?_

_You just never give up, don't you?_

_Nope._

_He gave me a choice when he brought me back. Either I hunt and kill you…or I marry Dylan._

_Which did you choose?_

_Vladimir, I had no choice. If I chose to hunt you. I would have to._

_You went through to marry him. He wants you dead._

_I know. _

_Can't you just run away or something?_

_Run away from Dylan. I tried that, remember. Ended up dead._

_How did D'Ablo bring you back?_

_Well he didn't like bring me back from the dead. Some witches, use spells on their newborns so they don't die from dieases. My mother put a spell on me before she disappeared. So I can't die until I choose a heritage. _

_You mean. You can't die?_

_Yes. Not even poison can kill me. _

_You said, choose a heritage. When does that happen?_

_When I'm ready. I don't know really. My mother was supposed to teach me how but…seems she never had a choice._

_What about your aunt or uncle can't you talk with them?_

She was quiet for a bit. She grabbed her books and walked over to Vlad's locker. Vlad followed her like a lost puppy and started to do his locker combination.

_All my life. I didn't think I had a uncle or aunt. I never had a chance to find him or her. I've been running all my life and I forgot about my family._

_Well. This is your chance. No one is after you at all. Go find your family._

_Oh. No way. I'm not going alone, Vladimir._

_Okay. Go find someone._

She smirked and grabbed Vlad's hand.

_You and your uncle. Come with me._

_I can't ._

_Yes you can. _

_But-_

_Your going. Understand. Great! My house at nine._

"Hey, Sabrina. Hey Vlad." Meredith smiled at Vlad. Vlad started blushing.

"Hey, Meredith. Love your hair." Sabrina pecked Vlad's cheek and walked off talking with Meredith.

_Sabrina…_

---------------------------------------

DJ's WORLD

_Ha! Vlad is such a bad boy. He is going to wish ever meeting Eli. _

_Good- bye Vladimir Tod._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N : Mwhahahahaha! I love DJ. She is smarter than any hunter D'Ablo ever sent after Vlad. Sabrina is back. Of course I brought her back. If you ever read, a certain book it states, Witches can put spells on their newborns to make them invincible. They can't die until they get to "the certain age". And of course there are more half witches. Half werewolf half witch. Half unicorn half witch. ETC. anyway when they hit "The certain Age" which witches call "Exploding Magic" they have to choose a heritage.**

**Since Sabrina is half vampire half witch she has to choose one of them. So far, I don't think she is going to choose the correct choice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Sabrina was still talking with Meredith.

"So, are you and Vlad like a couple?" Meredith smirked.

"No. We're friends." Sabrina raised her eyebrow.

"You should ask him to the party on Friday." Meredith said.

"How about you ask him. I'm waiting for someone else to ask me."

"Like who?"

Sabrina smiled and walked into math class.

--------------------------------------------------------------

DJ smiled devilishly.

_So, Eli wants Vlad to ask her? So be it. I'll destroy him from the inside._

"Hey, Vlad." DJ smiled.

"Hey. Look, I need to get to class." Vlad closed his locker.

"Sabrina wants you to ask her to the party!" DJ smirked.

"Huh?" Vlad stopped walking.

"Yeah, go ahead and ask her."

"I don't know."

DJ was getting mad.

"Ask. Her." DJ hissed and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina was bored as ever. Math was garbage. Sabrina raised her hand to go to the bathroom. Mr. Felix said yes and Sabrina dashed out the room.

Sabrina flipped her hair and walked towards the exit door. When she heard a noise on the other side. She quickly opened the door.

"Ahh, Sabrina. My love, why are you here?" Dylan smiled.

"I'd love to ask you the same thing." Sabrina smirked.

"We're going home. Come." Dylan said.

"No. I'm staying." Sabrina hissed.

Dylan grabbed Sabrina's shirt and hit her head against the brick wall. Her blood trickled down her cheek.

"You think you can do anything you want?" Dylan whispered in her ear.

Sabrina didn't say a word. The pain hurt so much.

"We're going home." Dylan hissed.

Dylan let go of Sabrina and kicked her stomach.

"Is that how. You treat your wife?" Sabrina coughed.

Dylan grabbed Sabrina's hand.

"Do you want to die, Sabrina?" Dylan asked.

"I can't remember!" Sabrina said. "Let me go!"

Dylan sighed and let go.

"Your weak, Sabrina. Always will be. Good-bye!" Dylan kissed her cheek and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

LUNCH

"Vlad. Have you seen Sabrina?" Greg asked.

"No. I haven't seen her since first period." Vlad said.

"Oh no. Come on." Greg grabbed Vlad's arm.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked.

"When Sabrina married Dylan she made a choice to stay here in Bathory. Dylan was furious and let her go. She found me weeks later. She told me that I needed to protect her from him. I promised her." Greg explained.

"You think she's hurt?" Vlad asked.

"Very. I know Dylan came here." Greg said.

Greg pushed opened open the exit door and saw Sabrina on the sidewalk bleeding.

Vlad ran to her and picked her up. He put his hand on her pulse. It was slowing down.

"She's going to die." Vlad sighed.

Greg frowned.

"But she'll be back right? She can't die."

Greg shook his head. "She can die."

Vlad stared at him.

------------------------------------------------------------

DJ smiled as she watched Vlad and Greg look over Eli.

_How pathetic! Crying over that…..witch. She's even more of a disgrace of vampire kind then Vladimir. Eli can die in just minutes. I guess I should let her live, no matter how much we are related…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Seven**

"**Haunted" **

Sabrina woke up on Vlad's couch.

"What?" Sabrina looked around. "Greg?"

Sabrina heard a door open. "Vladimir?" Sabrina slowly stood up and looked in the kitchen. No one was there. She walked up stairs and walked into Vlad's room.

_Hmmm. He really kept his room clean. What a surprise…_

Sabrina walked downstairs and plopped herself on the couch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Eli…"

Sabrina looked up.

"Who's there?" She cried.

Sabrina shook her head.

_I'm hearing things. I know I am._

"Wrong." DJ walked in.

Sabrina turned around to face DJ.

"Demise Jenchio? Is that you?" Sabrina stared at her.

"The one and only." DJ scowled at her. "Give me it!"

"I don't have it." Sabrina backed away.

"Danny said you had it. I didn't come here for nothing." DJ frowned.

"Don't let me kill you, Eli." DJ threatened.

"Danny lied. He must have it. I don't." Sabrina took her necklace and shoved it down her shirt.

" Eli. Have it your way." DJ took out a gun.

"Give me the necklace." DJ whispered.

"Your just like Dylan. All full of shit. You should just leave me alone." Sabrina said.

The front door opened and Greg and Vlad appeared.

"Sabrina…" Greg dropped his back-pack on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Guess who's back? Well, if you haven't go it yet it's me! After months of writers block I finally have enough confidence to write again. I do hope you all still like my characters. My goal for now is to finish this one as soon as possible and if I have that confidence I'll maybe make a sequel to this. What do you think? Review if you please. Sorry it's short!!**

**With love,**

**Selena**

* * *

Sabrina gasped. "Here," Sabrina grabbed the necklace around her neck and snatched it off. She handed it to DJ.

"That's better." D.J stared at the onyx colored jewel. It was the size of a fist.

"You leave us all alone now, Demise. I don't want to see you near any of us again." Sabrina hissed.

"Nice seeing you again as well. D'Ablo will love this." D.J replied.

"Let her go guys." Sabrina's long black hair brushed against her skin as she looked down at her feet.

Greg and Vladimir moved away from the door and D.J walked passed Vladimir.

"I'll be back for you later." She winked at him and walked out the door. Vladimir slammed the door and jumped onto the couch. A grimace on his face instead of a smile.

"Why'd you give it to her?" Greg asked, as he began to step near Sabrina.

"Obviously, you forgot I was a witch." Sabrina slid out the real necklace from her pocket. The onyx necklace glowed in the light.

"Why does she want the necklace anyway?" Vlad finally looked up.

"It's nothing none of you should be concerned about." Sabrina slipped the necklace into her skirt pocket. "I should go now."

Greg nodded. "C'mon." Greg grabbed Sabrina's hand.

"Becareful, Vlad!" Sabrina said to him as she left with Greg.

Vladimir shut his eyes. He then heard Sabrina's loud scream.

_Oh no._

* * *

"HARRY!" Sabrina had hugged Henry.

"It's Henry…" He sighed.

"Whatever." Sabrina let go. "Where've you been?"

"Um…hey Greg." Henry waved to his cousin.

Sabrina arched in eyebrow in suspicion. _Something's up._ She saw Greg doing the same thing.

"Where's Vlad?" Henry asked.

"Inside…?" Sabrina eyed him. "I'll show you…"

_I'll be right back, Greg._

_Becareful. Something's wrong with Henry._

Sabrina walked inside to see Vlad was gone. Henry was right behind her.

"He's was here just a minute ago…" Sabrina uttered.

"Vlad! I'm back!" Henry walked inside but, there was no response.

"He disappeared. I can't sense his mind anywhere." Sabrina said in a weak voice.

"Greg's gone too." Henry bit his lip as he looked outside.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked softly.

"I don't know." Henry looked around just in case something popped up.

"Stay near me." Sabrina was ready to work some magic. "Someone is in the house."

"Who?" Henry replied.

"D'Ablo."


End file.
